bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pansy
Pansy is a member of the Freshwater Crew. She is Zooli's artistic older cousin. Personality Pansy is a sweet, kind, and very sensitive girl who desires nothing more than to make others happy with her excellent artistic skills...although, she ends up causing some problems due to her being a bit of an air-head. Her intelligence is not her strong point, but makes up for it with her kindness. She is very incapable of self-defense, so it's rare to see her get involved in fights. She is pretty quiet and soft-spoken. Pansy is also pretty emotional, so it doesn't take much to make her cry. She does not believe in violence, but when she does get dragged into it, she ends up apologizing afterwards. She's also matriarchic towards her toys or stuffed animals and treats them as if they were her own children. Looks Pansy has dark skin and dark brown eyes. Her bright magenta hair is worn long, with the sidetails hanging just above her waist and the rest of her hair cut short at the back. Her one-piece tail is cyan/dark teal and spiraled. Her eyes are almond-shaped. Relationships Rylie Pansy is difficult to not get along with, and Rylie is no exception. Rylie responds to Pansy's sensitive nature with a desire to make her happy. Ronnie Despite their different personalities, Pansy and Ronnie get along very well. Pansy greatly appreciates Ronnie's intelligence and likes it when he helps her with stuff she doesn't understand. Callie Pansy and Callie are close friends. Despite their different personalities, their interactions are almost always friendly. Hiro Pansy and Hiro get along very well. Pansy's artistic skills is greatly admired by the fashion-inspired guppy, and the two are glad to offer each other's assistances. Dawn Pansy's inability to stand up for herself usually annoys Dawn. However, the two girls do get along nicely. Felix Pansy and Felix have a close bond. The two are often seen together doing stuff and care about each other. Kimmy Pansy and Kimmy are best friends. These two are often seen dancing together and usually hang out at places. Lucas Despite their different personalities, Pansy and Lucas get along nicely. Opal Pansy and Opal seem to get along nicely. The two girl guppies are soft-spoken and they enjoy each other's company. Leif Pansy has a good and close friendship with Leif, for they can be seen helping each other out with things. Axel Pansy and Axel are good friends and are often seen together. Pansy seems to be the one who understands the intimidating guppy the most, and may have feelings for him but she is shy about it. Trivia * Because Pansy is Zooli's older cousin, she has some resemblance to her (dark skin, almond-shaped eyes, and spiraled tail). She also looks a lot like Molly due to the color scheme. * Pansy's hairstyle looks like the original hairstyle for the female Inklings from Splatoon. * Pansy is based off of Muja Kina from Yandere Simulator and the PowerPuff Girl Bubbles. * Her favorite color is pink. Category:Females Category:Brown-Eyed Characters Category:Pink-Haired Characters Category:Redheads Category:Dark-Skinned Guppies Category:Teens Category:Freshwater Crew